worldinsidetheeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Twittelator Pro
Twittelator Pro Twittelator Pro is an iPhone Twitter client that has been raved about by bloggers and tweeters a-like. It features a smooth user-interface and is probably the best Twitter client. Summary I Have to Say: Twittelator Pro is the greatest Twitter app for iPhone ever to see the sun. First off, it's simple and easy to use, comes with tons of little emoticons and symbols, and 3 different UI options. I am in love with the User Interface(UI), There are three different styles: Gradient, Dove, And Raven. Gradient is a neutral gray color, Dove is a whitish green color, and Raven is Dark Green,Or maybe even a mixture of Black and Dark Green. Now to the features. Tweeting is interesting on Twittelator. It Features Audio Record,Video Record(iPhone 3GS only), and Photo uploading features, but the cool part about Photo uploading is you get to choose the site you upload them too: Tweet Photo, TwitLens, TwitGoo, Moby Picture,TwitPic, Pikchur, and Yfrog are all options. It is loaded with tons of settings, so many i can't even count. Unlike some other Twitter apps, You can save Tweets to drafts, or even save other People's tweets. You can follow people off your phone, you can remove some followers from your account off of your phone, and many other things. Let's say you search a tweet, you click on a tweet(Example): Fish Tacos from The Stand In Seaside, Oregon. Tasty!. You Can choose to Reply,Re-Tweet it on your account,PM the user,Copy the tweet,Email it, favorite it,and Copy a link(If Their Was One). You can see trends, subgroups, Stocks and recent public tweets. I am hooked on the User-Interface, other Twitter Apps just give you a generic White and Grey page with Tweets, but Twittelator Pro gives you 3(Yes i said 3) Different UI choices as i've said before. I have tried TweetDeck, Twitterfon, And Tweetie, but so far Twittelator Pro has stolen me and i am never going back! Next we will talk about the photos. Other Twitter Apps just give you a Link to Twitpic (Or whatever they use to upload the photo) when you see theirs a photo, but Twittelator pro lets you see the photo in an icon while your viewing the tweet. And like most Twitter apps it has a built-in web browser. I give it a 5/5 rating! Everyone who has: Twitterfon, Tweetie, Twitterific, Or TweetDeck on their iPhones MUST get Twittelator Pro! It's only 4.99 in the App Store, Or go to Stone.com to see all the other AWESOME iPhone and Computer apps they make! UPDATE 3.01: The New Update Makes it even better!!! 5 new alert sounds for Tweets, Hawk,Cuckoo,Kiwi, and kookaburra! Choose video and audio services separately from Photo service! Support for offline tweeting of Audio And Video! Copy image option in Big Avatar View and large Photo view! User details show the date they Joined twitter(Love that feature!). If a location link is a Google map it opens in the iPhone GPS interface! Snapshots are now automatically saved to photo gallery(Which is REALLY Helpful when you want to keep a photo before it's lost forever in the Twittersphere). DM Button is hidden if the person is not following you and thus couldn't get a DM from you. Send button is safely moved to the top of the phone(phew). Return key just inserts returns. And Developer API for sending message and (WOOOHOOOO FINALLYYY!!!) Push Notifications(iPhone OS 3.0 only so UPDATE!!!). They also fixed a ton of bugs which i haven't even noticed! The best app has been made even better! By World Inside The Eye blogger Phoenix Beau